


Cocktail Friday

by noirangetrois



Series: Cocktail Friday [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alcohol, Cocktail Friday, Every chapter here is standalone, Gen, Multi, So they can be read in any order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirangetrois/pseuds/noirangetrois
Summary: This will be a collection of my Cocktail Friday snippets.





	1. Gin and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Well, well, well... I thought I smelled gin and regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter in this fic is standalone, so they can be read in any order. The connecting theme is that they're all Cocktail Friday stories prompted by the [Gundam Wing Cocktail Friday](https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/) tumblr blog.

BANG BANG BANG  
  
Duo groaned. Who in the hell was pounding on his door this early in the morning?  
  
BANG BANG BANG  
  
"Alright already!" he yelled, wincing at the sound of his own voice. Exactly how much had he drunk last night?  
  
He rolled off the couch - he evidently hadn't made it to bed this time - and stumbled toward the door. He opened it to find Wufei standing there, hand raised to knock again.  
  
"What the hell, man? Can't a man get some sleep?"  
  
Wufei brushed by him into the apartment without so much as a by your leave. Duo shut the door behind him, turning to see him setting coffee and a paper bag – where did those come from? – on the kitchen table.  
  
Wufei looked around, noting the general dishevelment of the apartment. Duo usually kept the place rather tidy, but now there were beer cans strewn all around, and a mostly empty handle of gin on one end of the couch.  
  
"I thought whiskey was your drink of choice," Wufei stated dryly, raising an eyebrow in Duo's direction.  
  
Duo scowled.  
  
"Oh you're keeping track now?" he quipped.  
  
Wufei shrugged.  
  
"If you must know, the gin was on sale. It's been a tight month," Duo muttered.  
  
"I see. Well, after yesterday, I thought you might need some... encouragement... to actually show up at the baby shower on time. I see I was correct."  
  
"Baby shower? That's today? Oh shit, Hilde is gonna kill me if she finds out I forgot!"  
  
"Lucky for you, I'm not inclined to tell her," Wufei said, a small smile on his lips. Then the smile fell away, replaced by a look of concern. He opened his mouth to say something more, but Duo held up a hand.  
  
"Not now, Wufei. I don't want to get into this right now."  
  
Wufei pursed his lips.  
  
"Fine. But we _are_ going to get into it. Tonight. With as much alcohol as you feel you need, but Duo?"  
  
Duo looked up, a stubborn look on his face.  
  
"Next time, call me? I worry about you when you drink alone. Even if you don't wanna talk, just let me be there, or Quatre, or Trowa, or _somebody_ , okay?"  
  
Duo sighed. His drinking was no secret amongst their friends, and everyone but Heero seemed to know the why of it. Duo knew they worried about him, and if he were honest with himself, his ever more frequent trips to the bottom of a bottle were worrying him too.  
  
"Alright, Wufei. Next time I'll call you."


	2. Molotov Cocktail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you bottle up your emotions for long enough, eventually you can use them as Molotov cocktails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter in this fic is standalone, so they can be read in any order. The connecting theme is that they're all Cocktail Friday stories prompted by the [Gundam Wing Cocktail Friday](https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/) tumblr blog.
> 
> The song Duo sings is [Can't Take It](https://youtu.be/l0py1-JvrnU) by The All-American Rejects. Check it out if you want a feel for why, exactly, Duo thinks it fits his mood.

Duo had a plan.  
  
Well, plan was a strong term. More of a subconscious strategy that repeated itself an a semi-regular basis. It was quite excellent for getting his way, you see. He was aware of what he did, suppressing his emotions until all hell broke loose and the others acceded to his demands. He felt vaguely guilty about it because he knew it was kind of manipulative, but then he never claimed to have healthy relationship skills. Not in the slightest.  
  
This time at least, he'd nailed down _some_ of the details.  
  
This was the last time. He would put up with it no longer. It was time to introduce dear Heero to the Wrath of Shinigami.  
  
\-----  
  
It was Friday, which meant Karaoke night with the gang. Unfortunately, Quatre wouldn't be making it this week – business trip, _again_ – but Duo had scored the coup de gras: he'd wrangled a promise out of none other than Director Une to join them.  
  
Peter D's was the place, a beautiful little dive bar a few blocks from the Preventers' main office in Brussels. If, by beautiful, you meant dark, dingy, with sticky spots on the floor, petrified gum stuck to the underside of the bar, and a karaoke machine that gave feedback to rival any chalkboard-scratching torture session. In other words, everything a quality dive bar should be. Hell, even the music was dive quality. Only stuff in the public domain, from back before AC. 20th through 22nd century AD tracks, mostly.  
  
"Can't Take It," by the All-American Rejects, was Duo's song of choice. He was pissed, after all, and it summed up his feelings rather well.  
  
Molotov Cocktail would be his drink order, later in the evening at least. Dangerous, considering his plan, but he was 85% sure it wouldn't cause any burns. Or maybe he'd chicken out about that part. Time would tell.  
  
Either way, it was _on_.  
  
\-----  
  
"Heero, my man!" Duo called from the bar, waving him over. As usual, Heero was one of the last to arrive, always staying late at the office to finish up something or other.  
  
Duo knew Heero got judgy when he skipped out of there right at five o'clock on Fridays, though to be fair, Duo totally passed on Karaoke night when they had an important case to finish. When they weren't on a major case, though, Duo peaced out as soon as the clock struck five. As partners, they had very different approaches to work. It caused friction sometimes, sure, but mostly they complimented each other.  
  
"What's it gonna be tonight? More Metallica?" Duo asked, brushing some peanut shells off the stool next to him so Heero could sit.  
  
"System of a Down, probably," Heero said, flagging down the bartender.  "Long Island, please."  
  
"Sure thing, Heero," replied Johnny, the bar tender and, believe it or not, owner. Nobody had ever managed to get him to explain where the name of the bar came from, no matter how they pried. Duo had decided that Peter D was the name of some dead cousin or something. Other people suspected Peter Downing, famous soccer star who played for Manchester United. But Johnny never had soccer playing on the two ancient TV screens, so he figured that was a no.  
  
Heero glanced over at Duo's beer.  
  
"Arrogant Bastard? Really?" he asked.  
  
"Of course! Remember that case we had out in San Diego? This beer was the best part of that whole trip! I really miss Stone Brewery [1], man. Besides, the whole winged demon drinking from a pint aesthetic really jives with me, yanno? God of Death, here," Duo said with a wink.  
  
Heero just snorted.  
  
\-----  
  
It was time. Duo was up. He cued up the song, grabbed the cordless mike, and made his way to the stage. The group had claimed a large table, right in front, which was just what Duo needed. Heero was even sitting at the end. Perfect.  
  
It was a pretty good turnout tonight. In addition to Heero and Une, Hilde, Trowa, Sally, Wufei and Dorothy were crowded around it. He smirked at them as the music started, then brought the mike to his mouth.  
  
_You speak to me and_  
_I know this will be temporary_  
_You ask to leave,_  
_But I can tell you that I've had enough_  
  
As the next stanza began, Duo made his way down the steps, winding in and out through the crowded tables.  
  
_I can't take it_  
_This welcome is gone and_  
_I've waited long enough to make it_  
  
Duo stopped in front of Heero, who looked somewhat taken aback, while the others at their table were cheering and catcalling. He lifted his finger, pointing straight at his partner.  
  
_And if you're so strong_  
_You might as well just do it alone_  
_And I'll watch you go_  
  
He let his hand drop, then stepped forward, crowding into Heero's personal space and bending down so their faces were even. Duo narrowed his eyes, letting some of his rage drift to the surface.  
  
_Step up to me_  
_I know that you've got something buried_  
_I'll set you free_  
_You set conditions, but I've had enough_  
  
_I can't take it_  
_This welcome is gone and_  
_I've waited long enough_  
  
As the song continued, Duo stood back up and headed back to the stage. Heero had not liked that, nosiree. Good. If Duo had managed to scare up the patented Heero Yuy Death Glare™, then this was going exactly as planned.  
  
The song came to an end, and the whole place cheered, Hilde even giving him a standing ovation. And was that a wolf whistle from Dorothy? No matter. They weren't important tonight.  
  
Duo handed the mike off to the next singer, then headed for the bar. He waved at Johnny, but the place was hopping this late at night and the man was busy with another order.  
  
"That was interesting," came a voice from his left. Une looked over him carefully, eyebrow raised. "Anything I should know about?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just fooling around," he replied, winking.  
  
"I see. In that case, please inform Heero. He's got his murder face on, and everyone's a little nervous about it."  
  
"Everyone? Even Dorothy?"  
  
Une rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well of course not Dorothy. She's just grinning that evil grin of hers, probably anticipating the fallout with no small measure of glee. Seriously Duo, what's going on?"  
  
Duo scowled.  
  
"Alright, you got me. I'm pissed, and I want a temporary reassignment to another partner," he bit out.  
  
Une looked genuinely shocked.  
  
"Reassignment? Whatever for?"  
  
"I'll tell you after I tell _him_." Duo turned back to the bar, where Johnny was waiting to take his order.  
  
"Molotov cocktail. Make it strong."  
  
Johnny tweaked an eyebrow. "Flames and all?"  
  
"Flames and all."  
  
"Coming right up, boss."  
  
Duo looked back at Une.  
  
"What? I'm in the mood for something on fire right now."  
  
"As long as the fire remains confined to the glass, I've no problems with that," Une replied, then turned and went back to their table.  
  
"No promises," Duo grumbled.  
  
Johnny lit the drink up, then Duo grabbed it, lobbing a "Thanks!" back over his shoulder as he turned away.  
  
He made a beeline for Heero, who was still glaring.  
  
"It's time we took a break, Heero. After the shit you pulled today, I've had it. I'm getting a new partner."  
  
Heero just blinked for a second before the scowl returned to his face. He stood up, stepping in close.  
  
"If you would show me some god damned respect, I wouldn't have to resort to such drastic measures, _Duo_ ," he spat.  
  
"Yeah Heero? I'll show you some fucking drastic measures!!" Duo screamed, then threw the Molotov cocktail in Heero's face.  
  
There was a shocked gasp that echoed around the table, and then Heero's fist came screaming into Duo's face. He stumbled back, grinning. This was exactly what he was looking for.  
  
"How's that for some respect?" Duo taunted, bringing his own fists up and shifting his weight to the balls of his feet.  
  
Heero just glared harder, if that were possible, then lunged. Duo dodged this time, only to be put in an armlock from behind.  
  
"That's _enough_!" Une's voice rang through the now quiet bar, all eyes on the former pilots.  
  
Duo struggled, but Hilde had him well and truly restrained. Trowa was doing the same to Heero.  
  
"Forget temporary reassignment, Maxwell. You're suspended, effective immediately. What the hell is this about, anyway?" she demanded.  
  
Duo just grinned.  
  
"Heero won't stop pulling my hair. He's like a child. Frustrated with Duo? Who needs communication when you can yank on his braid? I've had it. You do that again, Yuy, and I'll fucking _castrate_ you, you got it?"  
  
Heero just continued to glare daggers at him. Again with the excellent communication skills.  
  
"Hilde, take him home, and be sure to relieve him of his gun and badge. We'll be in touch, Mr. Maxwell," Une concluded, then grabbed her coat and left, knowing full well her orders would be carried out without the need to supervise.  
  
"You know what, Duo?" Hilde muttered in his ear. "You're a real asshole."  
  
Duo laughed.  
  
"I sure am," he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Stone Brewery is an actual brewery in California, near San Diego, and they're probably best known for their Arrogant Bastard Ale. If you're a fan of hops, it's probably up your alley.


	3. Happy Birthday, Relena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Relena's birthday. This calls for pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this was a series of pictures that can be viewed [here](https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/172519036481/inkxlenses-luxurious-pinks-shipped-kirbies).
> 
> Each chapter in this fic is standalone, so they can be read in any order. The connecting theme is that they're all Cocktail Friday stories prompted by the [Gundam Wing Cocktail Friday](https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/) tumblr blog.

"Does everything really have to be pink?" Hilde asked.  
  
"This is Relena we're talking about," replied Dorothy. "Of course everything has to be pink."  
  
"Fine. What do we need aside from the cake?"  
  
Dorothy looked at her list.  
  
"Frosted sugar cookies, frosted donuts, and macarons, apparently."  
  
"She's not asking for much," Hilde muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Can you get it done in time?"  
  
Hilde sighed.  
  
"Sure. I'll get Catherine to help me."  
  
"That probably won't work. Catherine is in charge of flowers."  
  
"Okay, I'll ask Trowa."  
  
"He's doing drinks."  
  
"But nobody else bakes!" Hilde protested.  
  
"Surely with some direction, anyone could be of help," Dorothy challenged.  
  
"Fine. Noin will probably be willing to–"  
  
"She's doing decorations."  
  
"Argh! Who /isn't/ helping with preparations?" Hilde demanded, fuming.  
  
Dorothy looked down at her list again.  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Doesn't he rip up her invitation every year?"  
  
"He does, which is all the more reason he should contribute," Dorothy replied with a smirk. "Besides, this year he's receiving his invitation via email."  
  
Hilde snorted.  
  
"What do you wanna bet he prints it out just so he can rip /something/ up?" she quipped.  
  
Dorothy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Heero /would/ do that, wouldn't he? Ahh, well. I'll figure out some way to get him there. You just do whatever it is you have to do to get the help you need."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Hilde responded grinning. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Cocktail Friday brought to you by the [Ladies of Gundam Wing](https://thisweekingundamevents.tumblr.com/post/171602033750/hello-fandom) event, which ends today: Relena's birthday, April 7th. Given all the pink in that prompt and the time of year, how could I resist?


	4. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relena and Trowa invite some friends over for brunch.
> 
> Prompt: [What do you mix with your alcohol?](https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/177128930020/what-do-you-mix-with-your-alcohol-cocktail-friday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains 3xR, 1x2, 4xD, 5xS. Fluff and sap, through and through. Written for [AerisEithne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisEithne/pseuds/AerisEithne).

"You know we have kitchen staff for that," Relena told Trowa, though her affectionate smile belied the scolding tone.

"I know that," he replied as he put more grapefruit slices into the juicer. "But I like preparing drinks. I'm letting them make the waffles and such, you know.

"I do know, and I'm grateful for that, else you'd have been up at the crack of dawn today. You still haven't figured out how to get up without waking me," she teased.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And who's fault is that? You still haven't figured out how to sleep without glomping me in the middle of the night. Not that I'm complaining," he added with special smile just for her.

"You'd best not be," she said as she moved closer and went up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Trowa flashed her a grateful smile. "Of course. Can you peel more grapefruits? And the carrots still need peeling, too. And the apples, but we've got a gadget for that, over there on the counter." He indicated with a nod of his head. "It peels and cores them all at once. I think ten apples should be enough? I've finished juicing the oranges, pineapples and tomatoes, so nothing to do there."

"You sure we need this much? There's only going to be eight of us, you know, and these are only mixers."

"Not for Sally they're not. She can't drink right now, remember? And besides, any leftovers we can have for ourselves later, or give to the staff."

"Fair enough," she replied, peeling her second grapefruit.

They worked together in companionable silence, the sounds of birds chirping coming from the open window. It was a beautiful spring day, and the weather was mild enough not to need heating or air conditioning.

The sound of a throat clearing came from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Your guests are arriving, Miss Relena, Mr. Barton," Pargan said, formal as ever.

"You go ahead, love," Trowa said. "Just a few more apples to juice. I'll be right behind you."

"See that you are," she teased, then headed to the foyer.

Wufei and Sally arrived first, her belly just beginning to swell under the comfortable blouse she wore.

"Welcome," Relena said, stepping forward to give each of them a hug. "It's so good to see you. It's been too long!"

"Yes, it has!" agreed Sally, while Wufei just nodded. "Thank you for hosting this. I don't think I've had brunch in... well, I don't know how long. This will be fun."

"That's what I'm hoping," Relena replied.

The doorbell rang again, and Pargan opened the door to find the rest of the guests had arrived together.

Duo, Heero, Quatre and Dorothy all came inside, and there were greetings all around. She felt Trowa come up behind her, arms circling her waist as he kissed the top of her head, then rested his chin there.

"Welcome, everyone," he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"When you're ready, the table is set," Pargan informed them.

"Lead the way!" Duo cried, grabbing Heero's hand and towing him along. The chocolate-haired man smiled indulgently as he followed.

"They're so cute together," Dorothy observed. "Almost as cute as we are." She gave Quatre a kiss, and he winged his arm out for her to take before following Heero and Duo.

"I guess it's our turn for some PDA," joked Sally, then leaned in to give Wufei a quick kiss. A flush rose to his cheeks, and Relena bit her lip to keep from laughing. He was still rather old-fashioned, despite Sally's efforts.

As they all sat down, Pargan wheeled in a cart with the drinks. Carafes with the various juices shared space with bottles of champagne, vodka and hot sauce, a bucket of ice, a glass filled with celery sticks, and a pepper grinder.

Trowa got back up, walking over to the cart, and Relena just smiled ruefully. Of course he'd want to serve the drinks himself.

"Who wants a mimosa?" he asked. "There's orange, grapefruit, pineapple, apple, and carrot juice to choose from."

"What about the tomato juice?" Duo asked.

"If you want to ruin good champagne with tomato juice, be my guest. Is that really what you want?"

"Why not? I'm always up for trying something new."

"I'll have mine with grapefruit," Dorothy requested. "And let me guess – Quatre, you'll have yours with pineapple?"

"You know me well, hon," the blonde said, smiling.

"Everyone knows pineapple is your favorite fruit, Quatre," Duo teased. "You practically inhale the stuff."

"I can't help it if I have good taste."

"Pineapple on pizza is hardly good taste," Wufei scoffed.

"That's enough, children," Trowa interjected, a his eyes sparkling with mirth. "Sally, what would you like?"

"Virgin Bloody Mary, please. Heavy on the hot sauce and black pepper."

"Heero, Wufei? What'll you have?" he asked as he mixed Sally's drink.

"Screwdriver, with a splash of grapefruit," Heero said.

"A not-virgin Bloody Mary, please, also heavy on the spice," requested Wufei.

As Trowa finished mixing their drinks, Pargan appeared once again, this time with a tray of waffles, maple syrup and powdered sugar. He put it down on the side table, and was quickly followed by several other staff members, carrying trays of omelettes, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, hash browns, and fruit salad.

Duo whistled. "You really go all out on brunch, don't you Relena? First a ton of fresh juices to choose from, and now this."

"Only the best for my friends," she said as Trowa came and grabbed her plate. "Serve yourselves everyone, while the food's still hot." She looked at Trowa questioningly.

"Let me get you your food?" he asked. "I promise to bring you only your favorites."

He would know them, she mused as she grabbed his plate. "Only if you let me get yours."

"Deal," he agreed, then gave he a chaste kiss and leaned in next to here ear. "I love you, you know."

"I do know," she replied mischievously. "It works out well, don't you think, since I love you too?"

Trowa just rolled his eyes, then headed toward the side table to get in line for food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first 3xR, so hopefully I captured they're dynamic okay. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	5. Whiskey Chicken Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soup of the Day: Whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never knew that 5x9xS was a thing, but now it's a thing. Enjoy!

****“You really don’t have to do this, Wufei. I know you’re swamped at work,” Noin said, then began coughing loudly.

“Of course I do,” he replied as he continued to slice ginger root. “Sally is on assignment, and you shouldn’t be taking care of Meilan by yourself while you’re sick. The least I could do is take a long lunch.”

“What are you cooking anyway?”

“Whiskey Chicken Soup.”

“Whiskey? You know I can’t have any alcohol while I’m breastfeeding–”

“Of course I know that. The whiskey burns off while it cooks, so in the end it just adds flavor. You’ve been complaining about not being able to drink, so I figured I could at least give you the taste, if not the effects.” He set the ginger aside and began cutting up the chicken. “Besides, this is a dish that is traditionally served to nursing mothers. If my mother were still alive, she’d have been cooking it for you since you gave birth.”

“Oh,” was all Noin could think of to say.

The baby monitor broke the ensuing silence, an insistent wailing eminating from the small device. Noin started to get up, but Wufei held up his hand and glared.

“Stop. You need rest, remember? I’ll get her.”

At the same time that Noin appreciated his help, she was frustrated that she was so incapacitated. This flu was really kicking her ass. Her phone chimed with a text message, and she smiled. It was the special ringtone she had just for Sally and Wufei.

/ _How are you feeling love? Is Wufei taking good care of you?_ /

Of course Sally knew Wufei was at home with her. She was a worrywart, and had probably been pestering him for updates on Noin’s condition.

/ _I still feel awful. Right now Wufei’s taking care of Meilan, but he’s making me soup. With whiskey._ /

/ _With whiskey?_ /

/ _Apparently it’s traditional. Don’t worry, the alcohol burns off._ /

/ _At least you’ll get the flavor. I know it’s been a pain not being able to drink._ /

/ _Maybe, but it’s worth it._ /

/ _I’m glad that’s how you feel, love. Time to ge back to work. I’ll be in touch._ /

/ _Be careful <3_/

/ _Always <3_/

“She’s fussy today,” Wufei said as he came back into the room, a small bundle held to his chest. “Decided to make a mess in the middle of me changing her. She’s hungry – are you up to feeding her, or should I get a bottle?”

“I’ll take her,” Noin said, reaching for their daughter. “You get back to making me soup.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Whiskey Chicken Soup really is Chinese tradition for new mothers. I learned about it [here](https://gingerandscotch.com/ginger-scotch-chicken-soup/). 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos much appreciated!


	6. A Special Occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treize and Zechs celebrate Zech's success within the Specials of the Alliance Military.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by [this prompt](https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/177621465378/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday).
> 
> Each chapter in this fic is standalone, so they can be read in any order. The connecting theme is that they're all Cocktail Friday stories prompted by the [Gundam Wing Cocktail Friday](https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/) tumblr blog.

**AC 194**

Zechs climbed the steps leading to the Khushrenada manor house, taking in the regal architecture before him. Marble columns in the style of centuries-old palaces marched along the front, and an elaborately carved oaken door stood twice the height of a man at the entrance.

He lifted the ring on the old-fashioned iron knocker – cast in the shape of a lion's head – and knocked twice. Before long, a butler opened the door.

"Mr. Merquise. Mr. Khushrenada is awaiting you in the game room. Follow me."

So this wasn't official business, Zechs concluded. Had it been, the meeting would have taken place in Treize's office. He had an idea what this was about, but with Treize, you never did know what to expect.

"Here you are, sir," said the butler as they reached the doorway to the game room, then moved aside. Zechs entered to find Treize with his back to him, looking out the bay windows to the rose gardens beyond.

The tawny-haired man turned as Zechs entered the room, smiling genteelly.

"Zechs. I'm so glad you could come."

"Thank you for the invitation."

"Come," Treize said, gesturing toward a set of leather chairs facing the window. "Sit."

Zechs raised an eyebrow at the command, but decided to acquiesce to his superior officer's wishes, for now.

Treize moved over to the sideboard and opened one of the cabinets, pulling out a bottle filled with dark brown liquid. "I thought the occasion warranted something special," he said as he poured into two tumblers.

"The occasion?" Zechs asked.

"Your double promotion, of course. No one in the Specials has ever received two promotions at once." He turned, handing one of the tumblers to Zechs before taking a seat himself. "Not that I'm surprised. Not at all."

Zechs took an experimental sip. Scotch, the smoky taste told him, and very smooth. It must have been aged for a long time.

"This is excellent. Single malt?"

"Yes. It's from the Ilse of Jura, aged 30 years. Dates back to before the colonies, actually. 1973 AD, to be exact."

Zechs hid his surprise. Scotch that old was so rare it was virtually priceless. He supposed if anyone in the world would own such a bottle, the Khushrenada's were one of the few families who could afford it. They were old money, after all. Very old money.

"You honor me. Drinking this is quite a privilege."

"You deserve it, my friend. A rare drink for a rare accomplishment. A unique accomplishment, I should say. As far as I know, this is the only bottle of this particular kind in existence, so it seemed rather fitting. Don't you think?"

Zechs raised his glass in acknowledgement, then took another sip, enjoying the feel of the warm liquid burning down his throat. It was excellent, but knowing that Treize appreciated him this much was even more satisfying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to gundam.wikia.com, Treize would be 22 and Zechs would be 18 at this time. I'm assuming that in this future, drinking laws resemble those in Europe rather than those in the US, so 18 is the legal drinking age... not that Treize or Zechs would probably care. 
> 
> The gundam wiki is also where I got the information about Zech's double promotion. I'm not sure if that info comes from Episode Zero, Glory of Losers, or Frozen Teardrop, though. 
> 
> The bit about the Khushrenada's being old money is my own supposition.


End file.
